Nuestro Secreto
by Ann070490
Summary: Ichigo descubre lo que siente por Rukia.. ahora debe encontrar la manera de confesar lo que siente ¿cómo?, pues lean.. dejen Rev plz!


Ichigo POV

_Últimamente me he sentido raro, cada vez que estoy cerca de Rukia siento cosas que antes no había sentido, me siento feliz y a la vez nervioso, no se que me pasa… hasta me dan ganas de ahorcar a Keigo cuando se le insinúa; cosa que no me había ocurrido antes, ahora cuando lo hace me molesto mucho ¿Qué será esto?, ¿celos?; pero ¿Por qué?, no estamos saliendo ni es nada mío como para sentir todo esto. _

_Todos piensan que somos novios, pero no lo somos, ¿me gustaría?, si, creo que sí… me he dado cuenta recientemente que lo que siento por ella es más que amistad, me gusta… no, me encanta… la quiero para mí por mas egoísta que suene, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero tener una familia con ella pero todo es complicado existe una gran barrera entre nosotros ella no pertenece a este mundo eso es nuestro mayor problema, el segundo tiene nombre propio Byakuya de solo pensar en el se me revuelve el estómago, el sería el primero en oponerse a todo, me odia y sobreprotege a Rukia, pero no me importa si tengo que pelear lo haré por ella hago eso y mucho más… demonios la enana me hace pensar en cosas cursis ¡este no soy yo! Ni yo mismo me aguanto. _

_Ya avancé un paso hacia adelante por lo menos ya se que me gusta, ahora ¿Cómo saber si yo le gusto?, la pregunta del millón, me da terror decirle lo que siento y que no sea correspondido y la pierda por abrir mi bocota, debo hablar con alguien sobre esto ¿Pero quién?, debería ser una chica… ellas saben de eso ¿no?, ¡ya se! Tatsuki la llamaré_

_Espero que esté en su casa… __**¿aló Tatsuki?**_

"_**¡hey!, ¿a qué se debe esta llamada y ese milagro**__?_

"_**jeje… bueno necesito hablar contigo necesito tu ayuda, pero no quiero hablarlo por teléfono"- **__demonios sueno como una niña _

"_**¡vaya!, y dime Kurosaki ¿para que soy buena?... ¿acaso esto tiene que ver con cierta personita pelinegra?**_

"_**bu..e..no, eeh algo así, pero mejor nos vemos en un café, el que queda por mi casa te espero a las 3"**__ listo, colgué no iba a soportar otra burlita de Tatsuki me pregunto si llamarla fue una buena idea_

_Mmm esta Tatsuki se está tardando ya son las 3:30 y no ha llegado, cada vez dudo más acerca de que esto funcione. _

"_**¿Qué pasa Kurosaki?, te noto algo nervioso, te dije que vendría ¿no?". **__Maldita Tatsuki siempre se burla de mí, ese tono burlón, de verdad esta disfrutando de esto._

"_**Bueno es que el encuentro estaba pautado para las 3 y son las 3:30 pensaba que ya no vendrías",**__ le dije me encontraba enfadado ya era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo al tratar de hablar sobre lo que siento por Rukia con otra persona. _

"_ya deja el drama fresita, a ver, cuéntame ¿Cuál es el problema?"_

"_**Bueno… me gusta Rukia"**__, listo lo dije al fin, ok Tatsuki esta riendo no es la reacción que esperaba "__**¿¡Por qué te ríes!?"**_

"_**jajaja, disculpa, pero eso ya se sabia, ¡pensaba que me dirías algo distinto!, todos saben que te gusta es obvio pero al parecer las únicas personas que no se daban cuenta eras tú y bueno Rukia por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el problema?, te gusta y ya."**_

"_**¿es tan obvio?, no lo sabía, y a demás no es tan sencillo no se si yo le gusto, no quiero decirle que me gusta y luego perderla" **__otra vez se ríe Tatsuki ¿acaso todo lo que le estoy diciendo es burla para ella? ¡Esto es serio! "¡__**Deja de reírte, me siento payaso!"**_

"_**¡Ichigo!, si que eres estúpido, es OBVIO que también le gustas, dios eres mas torpe de lo que pensaba… jajaja me has hecho reír mucho hoy, vamos dile lo que sientes te aseguro que no te va a rechazar, pero eso si planea algo romántico y único… bueno si es que la palabra romance existe en tu vocabulario, eres tan salvaje a veces…" **_

_Definitivamente Tatsuki se pasa, ¿Por qué me insulta?, ¡la invite para hablar y lo que hace es reírse de mi!... eh.. Un momento dijo que también le gusto a Rukia ¿Será cierto?... __**"Oye Tatsuki, ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?, ¿le gusto?"**_

"_**¡Que sí te dije!, no pierdas tiempo lárgate y planea algo bueno, no puedes permitir que otros te la quiten ¿verdad?"**_

"_**¿Quitármela?, lo dudo, ella es mía"**__ al fin estoy hablando como soy, el darme cuenta que estoy enamorado me ha hecho tonto __**"gracias Tatsuki, hablamos luego"**_

_A ver ¿Cómo me le declaro a la enana?, mmm, ¡Ya se!... necesitaré la ayuda de Tatsuki una vez más la llamaré _

"_¡hey Tatsuki!, se que nos acabamos de ver pero necesito un último favor necesito que le dejes a Rukia una nota en su casillero que diga espérame en el parque que se encuentra detrás del colegio, a las 6pm. Si, eso es todo, gracias, adiós"_

_Ya son las 3 y media Rukia debe estar por llegar, tenia que hacer algo en el colegio, es perfecto seguro ya vio mi nota… _

"_**¡Hey Ichigo!, alguien me dejó esto en mi casillero ¿Qué crees que sea?, ¡HEY escúchame!" **_

_Demonios ¿tanto tiempo me quede pensando? Ni me di cuenta cuando llegó, que linda se ve cuando está enfadada… y otra vez sueno como niña… creo que si llegamos a estar juntos esto se hará cada vez mas frecuente. _

"_**Hola a ti también enana, ¿Cuál es el escándalo?"**__ me encantaba hacerla enojar se veía más hermosa. _

"_**¿Qué escándalo?, llevo rato hablándote y no me prestas atención ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Estúpido"**_

_Lo mismo me pregunto… __**"Bueno, estaba pensando, los hombres también pensamos aunque no lo creas".**_

"_**¿ahora es que piensas?... kurosaki-kun" **__arghh maldito sea ese tono meloso que pone, me enoja y lo sabe es lo peor del caso, lo hace apropósito maldita enana_

"_**Cállate claro que pienso, y deja ese tono de voz sabes que me enoja"**__ le respondí un poco agitado, en estos momentos no me molestaba de la forma que piensan ese tono si no que me estaba causando otras sensaciones las cuales NO quería tener en estos momentos que vergüenza… malditas hormonas. _

"_**Hablo como yo quiera Kurosaki-kun, y a ver dime ¿En que piensas?.... o ¿En quién pensabas?- **__Maldita, Maldita, como se atreve ¿Por qué me habla en ese tono… seductor?, ¿Qué diablos?... Ichigo contrólate no caigas en su juego_

"_**Mmmm pues pensaba en ti… y las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos… solos" **__le susurré en el oído, yo también puedo jugar su estúpido juego… y ¡vaya! Que reacción saque de la enana se estremeció de tal manera, hasta creo que la puse nerviosa… bien me alegro. _

"_**¿QUEE?, ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡pervertido!, contigo no se puede… me voy a bañar para acomodarme para MI cita" **_

_Me moría de risa al ver esa escena como se metió al baño, tiró la puerta de golpe y lo mejor ¡estaba toda roja!, si que le había hecho pasar pena jajajaja, debo irme para terminar de arreglar todo. _

_-Sin POV-_

_El lugar estaba perfecto sin duda alguna, todo estaba acorde con la ocasión, el clima perfecto, ni tan caluroso ni muy frío, el sol se estaba ocultando demostrando un hermoso atardecer… Pétalos de rosas se encontraban en el suelo en forma de camino, una manta al final junto con comida y una rosa entera…El escenario perfecto para una declaración._

_Ichigo POV_

_Ahí llegó, se ve hermosa… tiene un vestido holgado el cual le luce perfecto… me siento muy nervioso, tengo miedo, aunque Tatsuki me haya dicho que ella también siente algo por mí no me convence, ¿Y si se equivoca?, bueno ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Un__** "¡Sal!, da la cara" **__me despertó de mi trance, observe como Rukia buscaba desesperadamente algo que le diera pistas de donde estaba el autor de todo esto, bueno, ahora si… ya no tengo nada que perder… bueno… supongo._

"_**Aquí Rukia" **__Salí del árbol donde me escondía, la cara de asombro que colocó cuando salí no tiene precio ojala tuviese una cámara… demonios._

"_**¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?, ¿me seguiste?, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo". **_

_No lo puedo creer, ¡ni pensó que era yo el de la nota!, enana del demonio. __**"Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, todo tiene que ver conmigo… yo planeé todo esto". **_

"_**Pero ¿por qué? No entiendo Ichigo explícame".**__ Definitivamente esta mujer me sacara canas antes de que sea viejo no entiende ¡nada!._

"_**Rukia yo te quiero"**__ listo, lo dije ¡Victoria!. _

"_**Yo también Ichigo, pero no que tiene que ver eso con todo esto". **__Arghh enana del demonio no entiende nada… se lo explicare _

"_**No entiendes nada Rukia, YO te quiero, no como amiga, si no como algo más, me atrevería a decir que te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegaste a este mundo, detuviste la lluvia que existía en mí, quiero estar contigo para siempre ¿entiendes?, ¡todo tiene que ver Maldición!, yo hice todo esto para demostrarte lo que siento… Tatsuki me dijo que era una buena idea pero no estabas entendiendo, si que eres despistada diría que eres peor que yo". **__Bueno por lo menos no me esta gritando… es buena señal ¿no?_

"_**Yo…yo… no… la SS, mi hermano… ¿Qué hacemos?" **_

"_**Ellos no importan, sólo respóndeme, ¿Te gusto o no?, quiero saber si hice el ridículo" **__pareciera como si estuviese al borde de llorar ¡yo no quería eso!, ella no debería llorar, debía estar feliz. _

"_**Te prometo que siempre te cuidare, la SS y tu hermano no importa si debo pelear con ellos para estar contigo, lo hare lo prometo… ahora dime ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" **__tomo un poco de coraje y me acerco lentamente para abrazarla se veía tan frágil en estos momentos... _

"_**Si"**__, demonios ¿si que?, debo dejar de concentrarme en lo que estoy pensando me pierdo de las mejores partes siempre_

"_**¿Si que?" **__pregunto temeroso de la respuesta._

"_**Y luego dices que la que no entiende nada ¡soy yo!, tonto, que sí acepto ser tu novia, y también te amo, Kurosaki-kun"**_

_Me siento más feliz que nunca, tanto que ni me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… me acerque lentamente hacia Rukia, me moría por besarla no sabía si sería muy apresurado besarla ahora, pareciera como si ella me hubiese leído el pensamiento ya que levantó un poco su cabeza se colocó de puntillas y me dio un beso tierno y corto como sello de lo que acaba de comenzar _

"_**Debemos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora" **__me dijo ella… duele amarla a escondidas pero tiene razón _

"_**Este será nuestro secreto" **__Le prometí, y para confirmarlo me acerqué un poco y le di un beso, mas largo que el primero pero igual de lento y mágico… un beso que marca el inicio de un nuevo amor y de una nueva aventura, la cual pienso disfrutar al máximo._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_A/N: jajaja un ONESHOT, esto es como una pre cuela de mi otro fic juntos ¿nosotros?, esto es lo que pasa antes y como se hicieron novios y blah blah, no se que mas hacer con el otro fic acepto sugerencias!, son las 2:45 am si este fic tiene incoherencias me dicen!, miren la hora!_

_BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ESTO ES OBRA DE TITE!! No mia :D_


End file.
